


Pink Smoke

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angry Kissing, M/M, Mouth Kink, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole encounter had a vibe of deja vu to it, a feeling like Yukio had been down this road before, said these words before.<br/>He never thought he'd be saying them to a former student, however. (Set of related stories that build off of each other but are not quite fluid enough to be called a single story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Smoke

In some ways Yukio liked solo missions. He was often sent off with Shura (who always managed to irritate him) so a little bit of peace and quiet was nice. The downfall of course, was that in such an isolated region as Yukio was located, if he ran into trouble no one would find him.

Then again, maybe that would be a good thing. Underneath it all, Yukio was rather tired. Nothing he did held real consequence, no action proved fruitful. Such was the life of a pawn, after all. Yukio exhaled slowly, trying to dispel such negative thoughts. Negativity lead to desperation, desperation lead to a hole in one’s mental armor and such holes lead to possession. Yukio pressed his lips into a straight line and inhaled deeply… only to get a lungful of metallic-tasting smoke. Yukio coughed, pressing a hand to his chest. The smoke didn’t taste like natural smoke either- there was less charcoal in it, more heat. Yukio scanned the landscape- he was in flat, rocky terrain but the smoke seemed to be coming from a small, wooded area. Yukio checked his guns to make sure he had enough rounds to exterminate whatever he found before carefully walking to the source of the smoke.

As Yukio approached, he spotted a mass of black flames, eerily familiar in their color and pressure. It was in the shape of a man, curled in on himself on his knees. Yukio noticed his shock of pink hair at the same time as the figure let out a cry of pain- there was no mistaking it, this was Renzou Shima. Yukio slowed his approach, deja vu tight in his gut (“I want to try out these powers-”) and as he got closer, more details stood out to him. A long, thin tail whipped behind Renzou, darker than Rin’s, darker than the blackness that loomed under beds and in closets. There were horns in his head, ones that curved back somewhat and made a terrible bone-splitting noise as they grew. Renzou moaned again, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Yukio circled him and stood before the traitor, guns at the ready. Renzou lifted his head- the color had leeched out of his eyes, turning them a pale gold with a ring of dark around the iris. His pupils were now slits that widened as he took in his former teacher.

“Hey Mr. Okumura,” he gasped out, his mouth twitching into a grin. It seemed to draw in Yukio’s focus, the way his lips stretched over pointed teeth. Yukio should have been disgusted. Instead, he was intrigued.

“Shima. What are you doing?” Yukio asked.

“What does it look like? C’mon teach, you’re smart,” Renzou grinned, although it looked more like a grimace. “A-ah. Mr. Toudou didn’t mention this part…”

“Of course he didn’t,” Yukio muttered, crouching in front of Renzou. He switched his gun to his left hand, still ready to shoot. He kept his right hand free for… things.

“you’re not pitying me, are you?” Renzou asked.

“Of course not,” Yukio muttered, reaching out tentatively to touch Renzou’s forehead. The traitor hissed and then sighed, leaning his forehead into Yukio’s hand. Renzou’s skin was feverishly hot, especially his horns. Yukio was keeping an eye on Renzou’s flames- those could be really troublesome. Yukio tried not to think about what they did to Izumo, what they did to Rin…

…they seemed to be dying down, although Renzou suddenly convulsed and toppled onto Yukio. yukio toppled back, startled by Renzou’s sudden movement. Renzou stayed in Yukio’s lap, shaking and leaning against him as if he was wounded. Yukio tried to focus on the turquoise uniform the traitor wore but his gaze kept falling on the flushed skin of his jaw, his dazed eyes and parted lips.

“It’ll take… a bit to settle,” Renzou gasped.

“Toudou settled faster,” Yukio pointed out snidely.

“Mr. Toudou is weird,” Renzou whined. “It’s a lot like -ah- summoning and taming with a -uhhhh- constant battle of wills. He’s got more -nnnn- experience,”

“Hm,” Yukio murmured, instinctively stroking Renzou’s hair. Once he realized what he was doing he froze.

“Keep doing that,” Renzou ordered, a bit of a growl in his voice now. Yukio hesitated but continued. Renzou’s flames seemed to be dying down as he calmed, and his hair felt lovely between Yukio’s fingers. Renzou made a low, rumbling noise and his tail curled loosely around Yukio’s waist. Rin’s tail usually only did that when he was feeling exceptionally affectionate, which made Yukio a bit confused about his feelings. for all the pain Renzou caused, for all the harm Renzou did, Yukio still liked the warm and heavy feeling of Renzou in his lap. He liked how needy Renzou seemed, not quite vulnerable, not quite desperate. Just needy, subtly pressing into Yukio’s hand, into his chest. There was a sense of power and control that Yukio liked- craved really- and Renzou’s display certainly fed into it.

“I’m surprised you haven’t shot me yet, “Renzou remarked softly. Yukio narrowed his eyes, more irritated with himself that he hadn’t thought of that while Renzou was distracted in his lap. Yukio himself had been distracted-

“Oh wow, you smell really great,” Renzou remarked softly, bumping his nose along Yukio’s neck. “Never noticed that before,”  
“Shima, stop that,” Yukio sighed, trying to sound firm. His voice faltered when Renzou started kissing up his throat.

“Ah, you taste nice too,” Renzou murmured, pressing his lips on Yukio’s skin so that he could feel the traitor smile. Renzou’s teeth gently pressed against Yukio’s skin and his pulse spiked. “Are you scared, teach? Or excited?”

“Neither,” Yukio’s voice tried to be cold but there was a slight waver to it. Renzou lifted his head, his eyes lidded and his mouth curled into an obscene grin.

“You’re blushing,” he noted. Yukio’s face heated up further. “I’ve never seen you blush, it’s cute,”

“It is not-”

“Cuter than a girl’s. Man, that’s not fair,” Renzou whined. “And you’ve got a nice ass too-”

“When did you see that?” Yukio demanded harshly. There was a reason he wore such a long exorcist coat.

“That time we dressed in girl clothes,” Renzou explained, a sly grin forming on his face. Yukio made a face at the memory, wishing he could forget the way Renzou’s legs stretched out under his skirt. “Anyways-”

“We shouldn’t be having this conversation,” Yukio snapped. Renzou pouted, his tail curling tighter around Yukio’s waist.

“And yet here we are,” he remarked, shifting in Yukio’s lap. Yukio shifted too, his throat (and pants) getting tight. He almost wished Renzou would go back to kissing him- at least then his mind went blissfully blank.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Renzou remarked.

“You’re not thinking enough,” Yukio muttered. Renzou laughed, his laugh lower and rougher than it had been before. The base of Yukio’s spine felt hot, as did his cheeks.

All at once Renzou was kissing him again- hot and harsh with sharpened teeth catching on Yukio’s skin and a searing tongue laving where blood oozed after. Renzou was leaning so that Yukio fell over, trapped under a rather excited traitor demon-eater who could easily kill Yukio at any time. That knowledge was equally thrilling and terrifying.

“Gosh teach, I didn’t know this kind of thing got you excited, “Renzou purred, rolling his hips subtly. Yukio’s breath stuttered and his hips did much the same, seeking friction but still not wanting to give in. Yukio’s vision seemed to sharpen- Renzou’s mouth stood out in brilliant detail (curled in a toothy smirk), his horns had a soft shine to them, his eyes glowed. Renzou let out a low sound like a groan. “man, this is a shitty place to do this,”  
“It’s -ah- inconvenient,” Yukio agreed, hating how breathy he sounded.

“Cold too,” Renzou whined.

“How can you be cold?” Yukio demanded. He felt hot.

“Is this the part where we’re supposed to get a hotel room because if I let you go you’ll shoot me,” Renzou grumbled. Yukio was fairly certain he’d tackle Renzou and grind on him some more (it was hard to think with that thing between his legs) but he didn’t say anything. His tongue felt swollen in his mouth.

Renzou got off of Yukio, still sporting a rather noticeable hard on.

“Maybe some other time, teach,” he gave Yukio a jaunty wave before stalking off, his tail swaying.

What an asshole.

Yukio picked himself up and glanced around before adjusting his glasses, rather glad that he was alone for this mission. It made things easier.


End file.
